


Valparaiso

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Young Heyes and Curry spend their early teenage years in an orphanage. Once the new headmaster takes over the charge things are turning bad.





	Valparaiso

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a teen rape scene. It isn't too graphic, but I wanted to give a warning anyway.
> 
> Many thanks to Avoca for proof reading!

Heyes never shied away from touching the Kid. He was so used to him it felt more like an expansion of his own body.

In darker days he had been his only comfort.

After they had lost their families, they spent their early teenage years in the Valparaiso Home for Waywards.

There had been cold and lonely nights in the orphanage for Han and Jed. In the first months Jed cried every night in silence, still mourning his family, and it was cold, so damn cold. 

After the caretaker ended his round Han usually slipped out of his bed and into Jed's. Jed snuggled up his head on Han's shoulder which placed his cheek on the soft curls that covered it. He wrapped his arms around him and the only thing that kept them warm was each other. And it kept away the nightmares, too.

It wasn't always easy to be around others. The older ones tended to harass the younger ones and took away their food, which was always in short supply. More than once Han's skillful tongue had saved them both from worse punishment. In particular Jed was always hungry, even if Han gave his own share of food to him, pretending not to need that much.

Han started stealing additional supplies for them, but there were enough times they lay starving in the dark - especially in winter. During the nights when sleep proved elusive, Han whispered long stories to Jed: telling him of better times - of days long ago or how it would be in the future - when both of them would be free and have fun. And he told him of countries far away where it was always warm and one could pick up the sweetest fruits from the trees throughout the year. Together they imagined a wonderful life for themselves.

-o-o-o-

In time they found their place in the hierarchy of the orphans and earned a certain reputation. The other ones knew it was impossible to deal with Han or Jed alone they were always backing up each other. They were known as a hard couple, but pretty good company once no one messed with them.

Han was admired for his jokes, the funny games and pranks he could come up with. Jed was more silent, but always kind and prepared to give a helping hand when it was needed. One was seldom seen without the other.

The last years weren't good but could have been worse - like it turned to when Mr. Mockham took charge of the orphanage.

The new headmaster was a strict man. He was said to be honorable and religious but ruled with a rigid hand that he claimed would prepare the children for their lives after the orphanage. Mr. Mockham always called them 'boys' as if he didn't know their names. Or they were not worthy to be known as individuals. He wasn't notably heartless but had a distinctive gaze for handsome boys, which Han instantly disliked, in particular the way he looked at Jed. Han kept an eye on Jed as much as he could, but he was getting more and more restless - he felt it was only a matter of time before something very bad would occur...

-o-o-o-

It happened on a warm and sunny fall day. After fulfilling their duties, the boys were playing in the yard yelling and laughing. Like it happened from time to time, a fight started without anyone being able to tell afterwards how it began. It ended abruptly when a stone - thrown by Jed - crashed through the nearby window. The boys ran away and suddenly Han and Jed were left alone, Jed still with more rocks in his hands. Han swiftly tore the stones from Jed’s hands, pushing him away.

"Hide!" he hissed.

"But..." Jed began in a worried voice.

"Hide! Now!" Han ordered him again with an urgent tone in his voice and Jed started running.

The younger one disappeared right at the moment when the caretaker hurried around the opposite corner of the house, facing Han with the stones in his hands.

"Well, boy, what have we got here?" the old man asked while shaking his head in regret. "The master will not like that."

"It was my fault," Han replied as innocent as possible immediately dropping the stones. "It was an accident, I didn't want that." Could theses eyes lie? Oh yes, and in which outstanding way!

"I doubt that'll make a difference, boy," he was answered. "Come on, the cellar 's awaiting 'till the master has time to deal with you."

The storage cellar wasn't an unfamiliar place for him. As soon as he was left alone he searched behind a wooden crate and picked up an old and worn novel. Whenever he was fortunate to find a discarded book he would stash it in the cellar. He always used his enforced stay to read in peace.

His current novel was about a guy named ‘Robin Hood’, who once was a knight but now made himself a good life outside the law. Han made himself as comfortable as possible, waiting contently for the punishment he knew awaited him. The cane was an old friend to him.

-o-o-o-

At the end of the day he was called to the headmaster, who held the cane already in his hands. Han sighed.

"What you have to say, boy?" he welcomed him. 

"I apologize, sir. It will not happen again," Han replied, showing much more humility than he felt.

"Sure - that's what you all say! You are all just strays and good-for-nothings and I have to punish you for your own good." He motioned him to the desk.

"Pants down and bend over!" he ordered before he started to let the stick whiz down. Han tried to keep quiet but tears filled his eyes - he would never get used to it but no matter how often it ever happened. He wished he could grow cow hide skin to make it more bearable. This time the blows ended sooner than expected and the room sank into silence. Han heaved a sigh of relief.

Then he felt Mockham drawing closer. "You don't have to be punished like that. It's not right to treat something so ... beautiful this way."

Han felt a large hot hand running from his back over his spine up to his neck ending its journey warily digging in his hair. He shuddered, god damn! He hadn't expected this ... he had been so  _wrong_! This man wasn't watching Jed - he was watching _him_  watching Jed! Despair arose in him and an icy feeling spread in his guts.

"I saw how you had your eyes on that boy. It's wrong, you know that! It's unnatural," Mockham proceeded.

"Sir..." he began but was interrupted.

"It will be our secret, Han. That's your name, isn't it? Only you and me will know about it," murmured Mockham while his hot breath stroked Han's nape. The sound of rustling cloth was heard. Han tried to withdraw but strong hands pushed him down roughly.

"You've been sent to try me, haven't you? You can't tempt me and then retreat into yourself!" a rough hand spread his buttocks and then his delicate flesh was split...

The boy groaned in pain, biting his lip bloody and suppressing his screams while he felt like he was being impaled. He didn't know how long it lasted, but he was nearly unconscious when it came to an end and the stronger one finally pulled back.

"Clean yourself up, Han, before you leave! Nobody has to see you so ... disarranged. What would they think of you?"

-o-o-o-

It was dark when he returned to the boys-dormitory and passed his own bed. Instead he eased himself down cautiously beside Jed, like he always did during the first months they had spent in this purgatory. The younger one cuddled in his arms instinctively. Through the threadbare shirt he felt Jed's warm cheek and his soft breath. Slowly the shivering faded away.  He wrapped his arms around Jed, holding him tightly. Lying on his side raw and hurt, he tried to hold back the tears, the pain and the shame.

He found no sleep. Thoughts flashed through his brain, suggesting plans just to reject them the next moment. First of all, nobody was allowed to know it! He couldn't stand the shame, but even worse it would destroy the reputation they had worked so hard to build. If they lost the respect of their peers they would become easy targets. He swore silently. He would never be a victim again. He had not only to protect himself, but Jed too. 

Jed moved slightly in his arms and cocked his head.

"Ya’re all right?" he asked.

Hannibal choked hard and nodded.

"What's wrong, Han?" he asked again.

"Never  _ever_  call me by this name again!" he replied grimly.

"What shall I call you then?" Jed asked disturbed.

"Call me ... Heyes."

-o-o-o-

The next day he stole the gun.

One day later he started stealing supplies, caching them in their hideout beneath the dried well a stone-throw outside the town. Jed wondered, but didn't ask.

Hannibal saw the desire in the supertendant's look at him, felt it growing stronger day by day. They were prepared to leave, but not prepared for the revenge.

‘ _Don't get mad, get even!_ ’ Grandpa Heyes used to say and they would not leave until they were even.

-o-o-o-

It wasn't easy to find time and place to practice shooting the handgun. He only had experience with his father's rifle, which was used to shoot rabbits and coyotes. This six-gun was much more difficult to handle.

Jed sat on a log nearby, watching his fruitless attempts.

"Ha ... err … Heyes ..." he started hesitantly but getting more confident then. 

"Ya say there’s nothing wrong. Fine!" he began again. "We don't hafta talk. I know when ya’re lying! And I'm not blind, ya know?"

"Did ya forget I’m ya’re friend? I back ya up! How can I do that, not knowing what's wrong?" Jed blurted out angrily with icy blue eyes.

Then he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Gimme that gun!" he added confidently.

"What?" Heyes, still waiting for the end of the sermon, turned around in surprise.

"I said: gimme that gun, Heyes!" Jed repeated. "Ya don't know how to handle it. I do!"

"Where the hell...?" Heyes started confused but was interrupted.

"My brother showed me - Sam. Remember him? I do!"

' _Damn I remember, too_ ' Heyes thought. ' _I remember much too much_.'

Without another word he handed the weapon to Jed, who controlled it carefully.

"Needs oil," he remarked.

Heyes simply stared at him.

Jed looked up. "He said be good to ya'r gun and it will thank ya. It'll never let ya down."

"All right..." Heyes replied slowly. "...I'll get some. What else?"

"It's not in a bad condition. It'll do. But … what shall it do for us, Heyes?"

"It will back us up, Jed. We'll leave."

Jed nodded, his attention still focused on the weapon in his hands. Suddenly he fired - six fast shots, four of them hit the target.

"I'll need practice," he murmured absently.

-o-o-o-

Jed knew something was completely wrong. Han ... _Heyes_ was moody and restless, always alert. He missed his laugh and the fun they had.

Heyes hadn't returned after that one night to share the bed and he had to admit he missed that too, although he slept in the bed next to him; if that could be called sleep at all.

Jed heard Heyes tossing and turning the whole night through, sometimes accompanied by unintelligible muttering, until he finally startled and abruptly straightened up in his bed. And that strange behavior about his name...

Jed watched it a few days and decided then, it was enough. He slipped out of his own bed one night and headed for Heyes's one. As expected he was awake and propped up.

"Move!" he ordered self-confidently. Heyes looked at him bewildered but did what he was told.

Jed slipped under the blanket, settled down beside him and leaned his shoulders against the headboard of the bed. He spread his right arm and nodded at Heyes. "Lean back!"

"What you think you’re doing here?" he whispered still staring at Jed.

"Returning a few favors. Lean back! It's my turn now."

Hesitating Heyes leaned back slowly until he lay beside Jed, his neck resting on his upper arm. Astonished he realized that Jed would soon reach his own height. He was still lean but had more flesh on his bones than only a few months ago.

"You're only a kid. What will you do?" he asked Jed while he shifted a little bit to get more comfortable.

"None of us 's still a kid. Ya know that!" he replied. "Sleep now, Heyes. I'll watch over ya," Jed whispered and at last Heyes relaxed and soon fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

One morning Heyes woke up with the knowledge the time had come. Realizing what it meant to him, he choked hard. It had to happen once again.

He unleashed the revolt at the dinner.

"I'm sick! I'm sick and tired!" he called. "It's not only bad, it's never enough. There has to be an end!" Heyes jumped on the table next to him.

"We're humans too! We shouldn't starve while Mockham has a good time," he started to stir up the other children. "We know where the supplies are stored - we stored them!"

The others yelled enthusiastically.

"Let's go! Let's get them! Let's get fed up and if it's only for one single time!"

Dozens of howling children pushed forward to the storage room. It was right the kind of distraction they needed.

-o-o-o-

Once again, he had the doubtful pleasure to be guided to the headmaster's office. The door closed behind him with a certain finality.

"Well, here we go again, Han." Mockham said with an odd smile on his face.

"Ask me for it and we can do without the cane," the man growled.

Heyes stood there ashamed and lowered his eyes. "Sir ... would you honor me ..." his voice faded.

Mockham arose and moved closer.

"You're a good boy, Han. I knew that," he said deceptively kind and reached for the boy's chin to lift his face.

Mockham startled. He wasn't prepared for such a gaze. Immediately he pulled away a few steps. That was hardly a boy, even less a willing participant.

Fiery eyes gleamed in a fixed face and a hard look struck him like lightning.

"You were wrong,  _sir_  ..." Heyes spat out the last word and straightened.

"I'm not here to tempt you - I'm here to judge you! And I find you guilty!" he said with a dangerous voice sounding like tearing silk.

" _You_  are not here to punish  _me_  -  _I'm_  here to punish  _you_!" he stepped forward, urging Mockham to further retreat, by his mere presence.

" _You_  will never touch a child again!" Heyes instructed pointing at him.

"Why? Who will stop me, boy?" Mockham tried to regain the upper hand, starting to step forward when he heard the cocking of a gun behind him.

"There are no  _boys_  left here. An honorable man has taken care of that!" he shot back with his cutting voice. "And damn it - we have names!"

"There's one hard lesson I learned from you: you  _always_  need someone to watch your back!" Heyes proceeded - the smile appearing on his face didn't reach the eyes that cooled down to arctic temperature now.

"Listen up: I'll know what you do. I'll know everything. And I'll return!" he replied deadly calm. "I'll be your darkest nightmare and haunt you in your dreams!  _You_  know, what I'll do to you, do you?"

Mockhams face went pale and he choked hard.

"I see!" Heyes nodded. "I'll leave now, but never forget: I might return..."

-o-o-o-

They left the Valparaiso Home for Wayward Children when the night fell, not knowing where to go.

"I’m tired of small towns. Let's head for a real city nice far away," Heyes suggested.

"That's all right by me. Which one?" Jed asked, absently pulling on the worn gun belt, that didn't fit his small hips very well.

"I don't know. Let's toss a coin!?"

### Epilogue

They were on their way for a while. The road was dusty and it was getting darker.

"Heyes," Jed started, "what was it in there?"

Heyes turned his head and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean - what did ya  _do_? Why was he so scared?"

Heyes smirked.

"See Jed, this man was a thorn. He believed himself to be honorable and religious, but there were his dark needs too. He did wrong and he knew it and deep inside he  _wanted_  to be punished!"

Heyes shrugged.

"I just gave him a way to punish himself. I'd never come up with a better way to let him repent for what he's done. But now _I'm_ in his head his imagination will do the rest. Very effective!" he smiled smugly.

"Heyes, ya're a genius!" Jed said with sparkling eyes and a big smile on his face.

Heyes beamed. "Oh, I know, Kid, I know!"


End file.
